outbreakundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear
__TOC__ Gear Canteen Military Set Rapid Deployment Bag Inverter Portable Power Inverter Residential Power Inverter Commercial Battery Charger Car Battery Charger Household Hollow Points Soft Lead Ball Shot 12v Car Battery 12v Deep Cycle Battery Wind Turbine Residential Generator Small Generator Medium Solar Panel Portable Solar Panel Residental Solar Panel Commercial Fishing Pole Tackle Box Fishing Line Propane Lantern Propane Camp Stove Propane Grill Electric Griddle Trioxane Bar Fuel Tablet Water Jug Boom Box Radio Weapon Light Point Sight Fuel Can Headlamp Propane Tank 2lb Propane Tank 20lb Frog Spear Tarp Modified Gear CU List Modified Gear CU List *Small caliber rifles have a CU of 2 not 3 *Carbine rifles have a CU of 2 not 3 *CU on Small Rifle Ammo is the same as Small Pistol Ammo 500rnds = 1 CU *CU on ALL AMMO is reduced by 75% (1CU = .25CU) *Magazines and clips are 0 CU as long as they are loaded. Unloaded Magazines + clips are 1CU Per 5 * Compass - .25CU *Ear Plugs - CU: 0.1 *Gun Cleaning Kit (basic w/bore snake) - CU: 1 *Asthma Inhaler - CU: 0.25 *Gerber (Bear Grylls Series) Fire Starter - 0.25 CU *Spare Glasses in hardcase - 0.5 CU *Mylar Blanket - CU: 0.25 *Gerber BG Hatchet (Belt Holster) - CU: 1 *Leatherman/Multitool (Belt Holster) - CU: 0.5 *Folding Trench Shovel/Saw - CU: 1 *Lifestraw - CU: 0.5 *LED Maglight - Superbright - (Belt Holster) - CU: 0.5 *LED Headlamp - CU: .5 *Paracord - 500ft - CU: 0.5 *Compass - CU: 0.25 *Raincoat (High quality/Light weight/Camo - Self contained) - CU: 1 *Binoculars w/digital camera (small) - CU: 1 *Rolling Oversize Duffel Bag - CU: 1 *Tarp (10ft x 10ft) - CU: 1 *Tarp (10ft x 20ft) - CU: 1 *Camp stove (Propane - Small) - CU: 1 *Ipad2 - CU: 1 *Folding Knife - 3" w/belt holster - CU: 1 *Fishing Rods and Reels - CU: 1 *Solar shower - CU: 0.5 *dc usb charger .25 *ac usb charger .25 *sun screen .5 *Walking Staff 3 *lighter .25 *100 fuel tabs .5 *camp chair *Ibuprofen - - 0.5 *Vicodin (Max Str., 60 pills) - .5 *Muscle Relaxant (90 Pills) - .5 *Knifes that are not considered a "knife weapon" are .5 *Tackle Box (loaded) - 2 *Cheap leg holster Holsters are 0 Joe unless it also has the mags+pouches then it's a "harness" *Gun Cleaning Kit - 1 AR-15 wrench - Small Tool kit (Various allen wrenchs/small screw drivers/etc) - are all included in your gun cleaning kit for 1cu *Mylar Blanket - 0.25 *Leatherman/Multitool (Belt Holster) - 0.5 *Life Straw Purifier .5 *LED Maglight - 0.5 *LED Headlamp - 1 *Spare reels (2) - .5 each *Coolers are CU 1 or 2 depending on size *tire gauge - .5 *box water proof matches; - .25 *1 package plastic lighters - per lighter .25/ea *spare glasses are .5 with case *mini first aid kit (size of thick wallet).5 *emergency fishing kit (wallet size).5 *collapsible mess kit (small)1 *camping cookware 1 *medium campfire tripod 2 *mini gun cleaning kit (Otis brand for size reference, cable rod... fits on belt) .5 *50 round 2x25 Ruger banana mag (will be loaded so zero?) per ammo *Deck of cards .5 *Box of 50 shotgun shells per ammo *Box of 5 shotgun shells per ammo *2 person tent 2 *change of unworn clothing *ear protection .1 plugs 1 muffs *100ft paracord .5 *superglue .1 *box 4x AAA spare batteries .25 *50 zip ties. .5